


The Curse of Immortality

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Get your tissues, I'm gonna get banned again, Leonard Snart Lives, Read the TotCatA chapter first before this, Tales of the Crook and the Assassin, hints of Sanvers, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Leonard Snart visits the grave of Sara Lance and gets a visit from another Earth.(Sequel to Chapter 42 of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin Volume 2- Immortality)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many people remember Immortality, but something pushed me to write a sequel for it. And I’m choosing to publish it now in a fit of procrastination.

Leonard stood in front of the grave, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. Bending down, he set them on the ground before Sara’s gravestone. It had been ten years since he had lost her, and over fifty five years since he had stopped aging due to his extended time spent in the temporal zone after the Oculus. He had watched her grow old, witnessed his children grow up, seen his friends age and die, and all that time he had stayed the same. Even though he was nearing one hundred, Leonard still looked like he was in his forties.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, a sad smile flickering over his face. “It’d be fifty-four today.”

Sometimes, he could swear that he heard her laughing, or feel her hand on his shoulder. Right now, that’s what he felt. It happened with all the people he loved. They were his ghosts, the lucky ones that got to move on while he stayed behind.

“We almost made forty-five,” he said. “I know you wanted to. I still remember you stubbornly insisting to me and the kids that you were going to make it. You wanted to go skydiving to prove it. And you were so close to making it. Just a few more days, and you would have made it.”

The memory of waking up to find out that she was gone remained in his nightmares. It had been peaceful, in her sleep. She had looked so calm and at peace that he still wanted to believe she was only sleeping and would wake up any second. But there would be no waking up for Sara Snart ever again. She had now joined Mick and Lisa and the many other faces in his dreams that he couldn’t save.

“I’m helping out with the latest version of Team Flash more since I came back to Central City,” Leonard continued. “They’re good kids, but they’re so young. Bart’s just like Barry, believing there’s good in everyone. You’d be proud of Dinah too. Monica gave her your old staff, and she’s mastered it well. Mikey can use it well too, but he likes the heat gun better. Mick would be proud to see it’s in good hands.”

He sighed. “They all ask me and Jax about you, and Oliver, and Laurel, and all the other heroes. Bart met his grandparents a few times when he went back in time, but he wants to know more about them and the others. Whenever I tell them, I remember how much I miss you and the others. I’m still not aging, but I wish that I was. One day, everyone I know will be gone, and I’ll be all alone. I don’t want to be alone, Sara. I wish I could find a way to join you.”

Behind him, someone shuffled up next to him. “You’ve gotten sappy, you know that?”

Leonard pressed his lips together and sighed. “Comes with age, kid. Besides, you’re no better with the new heroes.”

“I’m in my seventies,” Jax grumbled, his eyes glaring with amusement at Leonard through thick glasses. “I’m no ‘kid’ anymore. Just a sad old man. We’re both two sad old men.”

“That’s an understatement,” Leonard muttered, looking in the direction he knew Mick’s grave was in. “And one day, I’ll be the only sad old man. You’re the last friend I have left here.”

“I’m not leaving you yet,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Besides, there’s still one last person who’s gonna be here after me.”

As the last remainder of Firestorm said this, a portal opened behind them. Leonard and Jax turned around, the latter more slowly. Through the swirling blue stepped an older woman, one they both knew very well.

“Kara,” Leonard nodded.

“Leonard, Jax,” Kara Danvers-Olsen smiled weakly at them. Her alien DNA had caused her to age slowly, but her blonde hair was threaded with silver and crinkles had formed around her eyes and mouth.

“What brings Supergirl to our Earth?” Jax asked. “Do we need to assemble our heroes?”

“Nothing like that,” Kara shook her head, her face shifting into grief. Leonard was well tuned to the emotion, having gone through it so many times. “I know what today is to you, Leonard. But I needed to talk to people I knew here.”

Leonard straightened up. “What happened?”

“Alex…” Kara’s voice broke. “Last night…she…she’s gone now.”

Jax stepped forward to hug her, and she buried her face in his shoulder. Leonard swallowed the new grief rising up. Alex had been a good friend. Hearing she was gone meant that he had lost another person in his life, even if she was a few Earths away.

“She hadn’t been doing well after losing Maggie,” Kara whispered tearfully. “That was before she even got sick. I did everything I could for her, but it was too much in the end.”

“I know,” Leonard told her. He had gone through the same thing with Lisa a few years ago too. “How’s J’onn?”

“He still hasn’t come back yet,” the Kryptonian replied. “I’ve lost James, I’ve lost Winn and Clark, and now Alex. I’m starting to think that he’s never coming back. That I’m the last one now.”

“Not true,” Leonard told her. “We’re still here. You can stay here as long as you like.”

Kara jumped forward and hugged him. “Thank you. I just really don’t want to be alone.”

Leonard returned the embrace, trying not to think again of how one day, he would be completely alone. “It’s no problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> So who wants to shout at me now?


End file.
